¿Qué es lo que quieres? Recuerdos de una noche olvidada
by Folk23
Summary: Y si el coche de los padres de Elena hubiera tardado más en llegar y la chica hubiera podido pasar un rato más con Damon… ¿qué habría pasado en esos minutos robados que el vampiro la obligó a olvidar y en los que nació la conexión que ambos comparten? Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". D/E


**Título:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Recuerdos de una noche olvidada.

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena

**Sinopsis: **Y si el coche de los padres de Elena hubiera tardado más en llegar y la chica hubiera podido pasar un rato más con Damon… ¿qué habría pasado en esos minutos robados que el vampiro la obligó a olvidar y en los que nació la conexión que ambos comparten? Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

_**En el pasado…**_

- Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión y aventura, incluso un poco de riesgo. – seguro de sí mismo, Damon avanzó un par de pasos hacia esa extraña que parecía Katherine pero estaba completamente seguro de que no era Kath y que decía llamarse Elena.

La chica sonrió ante sus palabras y ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos después.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Elena, haciendo sin saberlo la única pregunta que podría desconcertar al vampiro.

Leyó en sus preciosos ojos azules que le había sorprendido y le dio tiempo para pensar su respuesta. Ella también quería pensar en la que Damon le habría dado, ¿sería verdad y aquello era lo que quería? ¿Cómo podía saberlo un extraño al que no conocía de nada?

Se giró buscando una señal del coche de sus padres, a los que había llamado para que fueran a recogerla, y después revisó su móvil. Apenas le quedaba batería y no podía llamar, por eso le había colgado a Bonnie justo antes de que apareciera Damon.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes que es lo que quieres? – bromeó al ver que el chico seguía mudo. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que supuestamente quiero yo y no saber qué quieres?  
- Claro que lo sé. – se defendió Damon y Elena pudo ver algo en sus ojos, parecían haber cambiado y volverse más claros, como el hielo.

La chica dio un pequeño paso atrás, intimidada sin saber por qué.

- ¿Entonces? – continuó interrogándole. Entonces recordó de golpe que eran extraños que se acababan de conocer, quizá Damon no quería decírselo. Nada le obligaba. – Perdona. – se disculpó bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada. – No pretendía incomodarte ni hacerte un tercer grado, eso es más de Caroline. – al decirlo se dio cuenta de que seguramente tampoco conocía a Caroline y no entendería la referencia, quiso darse una torta mental por ello. – Es igual, perdona y ya. Me ha encantado haberte conocido Damon, espero verte alguna vez por el pueblo. – decidió irse antes de seguir metiendo la pata.  
- ¿Sabes? Nadie me había preguntado antes que quiero. – confesó Damon con cuidado.

Guisseppe Salvatore, su padre, había tratado inútilmente de controlar a Damon durante toda la vida humana del chico. Cuando estaba con Katherine Damon había estado siempre esforzándose en ser y comportarse como ella esperaba de él para retenerla a su lado. Stefan, Sage, Lexi y así hasta una larga lista de personas que habían tratado de controlar las acciones del vampiro de más de un siglo y medio de antigüedad. Entre unos y otros habían impedido que Damon se parase a pensar en lo que quería en vez de dejarse llevar por el instinto.

Elena tuvo la impresión de que, por un instante, estaba viendo a dos personas en una. El Damon seguro de sí mismo que había irrumpido ante ella y otra versión de ese mismo chico, una más insegura y un poco herida como le pareció por su última actitud, recelosa y claramente a la defensiva.

Algo despertó dentro de ella y recorrió lentamente la distancia que nos separaba. No debería estar haciendo esto, técnicamente seguían siendo extraños y no tenía motivos para confiar en él pero una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza le gritaba que Damon tenía algo por lo que merecía la pena arriesgarse.

- Entonces con mayor motivo, ¿qué es lo que quieres Damon? – le preguntó con el mismo cuidado que había usado el vampiro antes, apoyando tímidamente la mano en el antebrazo de Damon.

El vampiro se tensó al instante por el contacto y ella pudo notarlo perfectamente a través de la cazadora de cuero que él llevaba.

- Perdona. – volvió a disculparse apartando la mano. – Yo no…  
- ¿Y si te dijese que a ti? – la interrumpió Damon, ladeando levemente la cabeza y clavando sus ojos azules en los marrones de ella, que tan familiares y desconocidos a la vez le resultaban.

En apenas un instante el chico había recuperado su pose confiada del principio. También había esbozado una sonrisa que solo curvaba la mitad de sus labios y que le daba un toque peligroso a la vez que inmensamente seductor. El poder de esa media sonrisa hizo que Elena se estremeciera. Miró a su alrededor para recobrarse.

- Tengo tiempo. – respondió cuando comprobó que sus padres seguían sin aparecer.

El vampiro abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y después enarcó una ceja en silencio, retándola a que cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Qué? Esto es Mystic Falls, ya te lo he dicho, nunca pasa nada. – comentó con aburrimiento. – Y puede… solo puede que quizás tengas algo de razón en lo que has dicho. No le haría ascos a un poco de aventura.

Damon sonrió para sí mismo ante sus palabras pero ya no pensaba darla más oportunidades de arrepentirse. Una era más que suficiente y demasiado tratándose de él pero aquella chica, Elena, tenía algo que le impedía pensar con la claridad de siempre.

- ¡Ya sé! – el rostro de la chica se iluminó antes de que el vampiro hiciera nada. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo miró rápidamente antes de devolverlo a su lugar. - ¡Vamos! Te enseñaré algo.  
- Está bien Elena. – sonrió él e hizo un gesto con la mano. – Tú guías.  
- Es aquí cerca. – le devolvió la sonrisa ella y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque, alejándose del lugar de la fiesta.

Damon la siguió y no pudo evitar que su traicionero subconsciente repasara a Elena con la mirada. La chica le guió hasta un lugar más alto, desde el que tenían mejores vistas incluyendo una parte del puente Wickery. Como no se fiaba de su móvil y la poca batería que le quedaba así podría ver el coche de sus padres cuando llegasen. El cielo estaba mucho más despejado y ya no les llegaba el ruido de la fiesta. Nadie les interrumpiría allí y Elena no estaba segura de si eso la excitaba o la incomodaba.

Por su parte el vampiro era mucho más consciente de que estaban a solas que ella y había sido Elena quién lo había elegido. Chica valiente, eso le gustaba. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, empeñado en encontrar diferencias con Katherine para poder centrarse.

- Quedan cinco minutos. – le informó Elena, el vampiro no preguntó para qué, se perdió en sus ojos habiendo encontrado ya la primera diferencia. Los ojos de Elena reflejaban algo que nunca había visto en los de Katherine.

Nerviosa, la chica tragó saliva y los ojos azules de Damon bajaron instintivamente hasta sus labios, encontrando la segunda diferencia. Los labios de Katherine eran provocadores como todo en su figura y estaban hechos para besar hasta que cualquier hombre cayera rendido a sus pies. Los de Elena eran iguales y a la vez muy distintos, invitaban a ser besados hasta quedarse sin aliento y a adorarlos lentamente.

Por primera vez en muchos años su mente estaba relegando a Katherine a un lugar secundario sin que Damon fuera consciente de ello.

- Eso que has dicho antes… - carraspeó Elena para romper lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos. Una cosa era que quisiera un poco de aventura y otra ser una completa irresponsable con un extraño.

Damon parpadeó repetidamente para salir de su ensoñación y retrocedió el paso que no recordaba haber dado.

- Dispara. – sonrió, recobrando la compostura.  
- ¿Un amor que te consume? Que combinación de palabras más rara, ¿no? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido juntarlas? – preguntó curiosa.  
- Si me preguntas eso es porque nunca lo has sentido. – sonrió más ampliamente el vampiro.  
- Ah. – musitó Elena sin entender porqué se sentía tan decepcionada. Así que Damon tenía a alguien, no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta su aspecto, podría perfectamente ser actor o un modelo de éxito por el cuerpo que tenía.  
- Fue hace tiempo. – dijo Damon antes de poder controlarse, ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? Aunque técnicamente era cierto, hacía tanto que no estaba con Katherine, y nunca como vampiro, que le costaba recordar cómo era aparte de que era maravillosamente bueno.  
- Bueno pero lo has sentido, que es lo importante. – respondió la chica y clavó la vista en el cielo estrellado.  
- Y volveré a sentirlo. – murmuró para sí mismo, sonriendo ante su plan de sacar a Katherine de la tumba. – Tranquila, ya llegará tu turno. – dijo en tono más alto, compadeciéndose de Elena. - ¿Esperamos algo? ¿A alguien? – preguntó al ver que había vuelto a sacar el móvil.  
- Estrellas fugaces. – respondió ella algo avergonzada y Damon enarcó una ceja como única respuesta.

¿Un vampiro contemplando estrellas fugaces? Le entraron ganas de reír y no se contuvo. Tras la primera carcajada Elena se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Damon se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de reír y se tumbó, acomodando un brazo bajo la cabeza.

- Si vamos a hacerlo, al menos hagámoslo bien. – dijo y Elena no necesitó más invitación para tumbarse a su lado. Desde allí tenían una vista perfecta y clara del cielo.  
- Ya debe de estar a punto. Tienes que desear lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, así es como sabrás lo que realmente quieres. – le explicó.

Damon ya no dijo nada más y esperaron en silencio. Al vampiro le pareció irónico que un rato antes estuviera en esa misma postura en medio de la carretera cazando y ahora se encontrase esperando una estrella fugaz para saber que quería. Si al menos pudiera evitar que la pregunta se repitiera en su mente… Lo tenía muy claro antes de llegar a ese maldito pueblo, quería disfrutar de la vida eterna con Katherine, ¿por qué no era capaz de decirle eso a Elena y terminaba con el paripé? ¿Era por qué se parecía tanto a ella o había algo más? ¿Cuál quería él que fuese la causa de sus dudas?

El cálido y contacto de una mano que atrapaba lentamente la suya le devolvió a la realidad y por el rabillo del ojo vio el gesto concentrado de Elena. Un destello iluminó el cielo y la chica le apretó la mano, moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabra para pedir su deseo.

"La tercera diferencia", pensó ya que Katherine no hubiera hecho algo así ni a punta de pistola. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, ya que estaba no perdía nada por pedir un deseo aunque no creyera que fuese a cumplirse.

- ¿Qué has pedido? – preguntó Elena rodando sobre sí misma para apoyarse sobre un codo sin soltar la mano de Damon.  
- Si te lo digo no se cumple. – respondió el vampiro con una risita.  
- Venga Damon, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – insistió la chica.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza sin intención de confesar su debilidad.

- Oh, vamos. – Elena le puso incluso un pequeño puchero que le hizo sonreír.  
- Dímelo tú. – la retó, muy consciente del contacto entre sus manos pero nada incómodo por ello.  
- No. – negó rotundamente la chica.  
- ¿Por qué no? – el vampiro enarcó una ceja.  
- Supuestamente tú ya me dijiste lo que quería. – le recordó poniéndose algo roja.  
- ¿Y acerté? – preguntó Damon en tono juguetón.

No necesitó respuesta porque Elena se puso aún más roja.

- ¿Y podría ayudarte? ¿Eso es lo que has deseado? – rió encantado.  
- Que creído te lo tienes, ¿no? – Elena trató de hacer menos avergonzante la situación.

Damon señaló sus manos unidas con la mano que tenía libre y volvió a dedicarla esa sonrisa de lado que nublaba la capacidad de raciocinio de Elena.

- Eh, no me estaba quejando. – protestó el vampiro con gesto de pena cuando retiró rápidamente la mano.  
- Quizá sea demasiado riesgo. – se excusó Elena.  
- No, no lo creo. - replicó Damon sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Le pareció tan lógico que ni se paró a pensarlo, de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento no existía Katherine ni su molesto hermanito con problemas de sangre dependencia ni absolutamente nadie más. Solo eran él y Elena, en el bosque, bajo las estrellas. Una chica que se había preocupado por él y por la que sintió el impulso de devolverle el gesto.

Atrapó la mano que unos momentos antes estaba sobre la suya y se impulsó para aprisionarla con su cuerpo, besándola sin previo aviso. Un gemido salió de la boca de Elena cuando los labios de Damon acariciaron los suyos y el vampiro aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca. El beso se tornó pasional y demandante bajo el control de Damon, que besaba a Elena como nunca la habían besado antes hasta que a la chica le ardieron los pulmones y tuvo que separarse.

- Eso ha sido… - titubeó Elena. Damon pareció darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y se apartó de ella.

El sonido de un claxon resonó con estruendo en medio de la noche.

- ¡Mis padres! – dijo Elena, incorporándose a tiempo de ver como el coche de sus padres terminaba de cruzar el puente Wickery, rumbo adonde se suponía que ella les esperaba. – Tengo que… - empezó a decir girándose hacia Damon, pero el vampiro ya estaba de pie y la cogió por las mejillas para que no tuviera más opción que mirarle a los ojos.

Los desplazó al lugar en el que se habían conocido utilizando la velocidad vampírica.

- Escúchame bien, Elena. – le pidió y empezó a utilizar compulsión con ella. – Quiero que obtengas todo lo que está buscando. Pero ahora quiero que olvides que esto ha pasado. No quiero que la gente sepa aún que estoy en el pueblo. Buenas noches, Elena. – ordenó y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Elena se giró cuando los faros del coche de sus padres la iluminaron.

- ¡Ya voy! – les gritó y se volvió como si fuera a despedirse, pero allí no había nadie ni tampoco lo había habido. Había estado esperando sola desde que terminó de hablar con Bonnie.

Damon observó como se iba en silencio tras su escondite y trató de borrar a aquella chica de su mente igual que se había borrado a sí mismo de la de ella. Lo importante para él era Katherine y no Elena, no debía distraerse de su objetivo.

No contaba con que sus prioridades iban a cambiar rápidamente ni que meses después tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de los recuerdos de esta noche olvidada.

_  
__**En el presente…**_

Damon y Elena estaban tumbados desnudos en la gran cama del vampiro en la mansión. Estaban en medio del verano por lo que hacía bastante calor y les sobraban las sábanas, que estaban arrugadas y descartadas a los pies de la cama.

- Anda, venga dímelo. – suplicaba Elena mientras Damon reía y negaba con la cabeza, resistiéndose a los intentos de su novia que hasta había probado a hacerle cosquillas.  
- No es importante. – el vampiro usó sus habilidades para colocarse sobre ella y sujetarle las manos por encima de la cabeza.  
- Pero quiero saberlo. – suplicó la chica poniéndole pucheritos. - ¿No te doy pena?  
- Nop. – negó Damon.

Elena se enfadó y forcejeó con él hasta liberarse, ahora ella también era un vampiro y sus fuerzas estaban más igualas que cuando se conocieron.

- ¿Sabes qué te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas? – intentó calmarla Damon, rodando sobre la cama para acercarse a ella.

Le acarició suavemente el brazo, humedeciéndose los labios cuando a Elena se le puso el vello de punta ante ese mínimo contacto, pero ella impidió que la besase girándole la cara.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon, haciendo pucheritos ahora él.  
- Si no me lo cuentas no hay besos. – le chantajeó Elena.  
- Eso no es justo. – se quejó el vampiro y volvió a intentarlo con idéntico resultado.  
- Es fácil, solo tienes que decirme lo que deseaste la noche que nos conocimos. Dijiste que algún día me lo contarías. – le recordó.  
- Y lo haré. – respondió Damon y el rostro de la chica se iluminó. – Algún día. – añadió llevándose un golpe en el brazo.  
- Eres incorregible. – se enfurruñó Elena dándole la espalda al ver que no iba a conseguir sacarle nada.

Damon suspiró y se abrazó a ella, amoldando su cuerpo al suyo y dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo.

- Lo que pedí fue pasar el resto de mi larga y eterna vida con la mujer que amo. – confesó finalmente, bajando un poco la voz como le pasaba siempre que se avergonzaba.  
- ¿Y se cumplió? – curiosa, Elena se giró en sus brazos para quedar frente a él.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – sonrió Damon.

No había especificado quién era esa mujer al pedir su deseo, después había descubierto la traición de Katherine y ese amor había ido quedando en el pasado a medida que crecía lo que empezaba a sentir por Elena, algo que había empezado a surgir esa noche. Técnicamente su deseo se estaba cumpliendo desde el momento en que Elena le eligió a él, porque era a quién Damon amaba de verdad, con todo el significado de esas cinco letras. El vampiro sabía que no le ocurriría como con Katherine y que no podría amar a otra por mal que fuesen las cosas entre ellos, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas y no había conseguido desenamorarse de Elena por mucho que hiciera.

- ¿Ya puedo tener mi beso? – preguntó con gesto de puchero y ojos de cachorrito.  
- Todos los que quieras. – sonrió Elena, acurrucándose feliz contra él y besándole antes de que volvieran a hacer el amor una vez más.

FIN


End file.
